The invention pertains to sensors, and particularly to flame sensors. More particularly, the invention pertains to circuitry for flame sensors.
The present application is related to the following indicated patent applications: “Dynamic DC Biasing and Leakage Compensation”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; “Leakage Detection and Compensation System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,465, filed May 12, 2005; “Adaptive Spark Ignition and Flame Sensing Signal Generation System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005; which are all incorporated herein by reference.